The Little Raven
by Blueyedemoness
Summary: Monica comes back to Gravity Falls after ten years of getting her psychic powers under control. Unfortunately the paranormal is still heavily prominent in the town and it gets worse as she experiences her first summer since she arrived. Monica goes up to the challenge to discover what she forgot about her home and why she is plagued by a flashy dream demon.


The Little Raven

Prologue: Welcome Back to Gravity Falls

* * *

**Author: **Yes… another fan fiction… sorry xD I'm back from my story hiatus and I start it with a new fan fiction… GO ME!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in Gravity Falls

* * *

The long train ride to Gravity Falls was a bit annoying, if not boring to the point that I felt like I was going to go insane. I'm not saying that the rails between there and Albeta, Canada weren't beautiful at all. But seeing the viridian of the same evergreens I've had the pleasure of looking at for the past ten years in a haunted hotel has made me a bit sick of it. I am finally glad to get away from that place, really I am—but Lord I don't know if I'll be able survive coming back to my hometown with all the activity I remember it having.

The unnerving flashbacks of my younger days makes me even more nervous to be honest. I shifted in my seat slightly while warily looking through the trees. I knew that we would soon be arriving and the thought of looking in those trees for an instant may cause me to instantly want to go back to Canada. It didn't help that the sun had yet to come up on the horizon; meaning that it was before seven in the morning… and I had barely slept through the entire ride. That could have been the fact of how excited I was.

Despite the sagging underneath the purple hues of my eyes the adrenaline pumping in my veins from my excitment kept my body from resting like it should. There were a lot of things that I missed in Gravity Falls despite some of the frightening creatures that lay hidden from the eyes of most of the townsfolk. Swinging on the trees was utterly _delightful_ with my hair growing every year (even if it was just on small branches at the time) and being able to scale the boulders that led me deeper into the woods. I didn't go too deep though in case I found myself against a large creature that'd eat me alive and leave my parents daughter-less. Despite that the forests were a gander to gawk at, especially as the sun's rays peeked through the leaves.

"Gravity Falls… oh how you've stayed in splendor…," my mother's words made me stop in my inner monologue about my uncertainty but excitedness coming back to my hometown. I looked over to see her same neatly curled locks bouncing slightly from the train traveling along the railway.

"We haven't even seen it yet mom…," I told her, my eyes the only thing turned to her dazed form.

"But I have. I've seen it in my dreams—my visions of how our beloved town has still flourished after all these years…," she added softly. She was still wearing her dress that was a midnight blue and riddled with silver stars and moons. She even had dark blue eye shadow and lipstick to match it and silver hoop earrings. "You would too if you invested in your powers, Monica," and there she goes.

"Mom… it's just not for me…" I told her, like I had told her for years. "I like exploring! I like finding new things and going on adventures in places that people don't look," I added. I felt like a broken record when talking to both her and my father because they never listened and couldn't figure out, even with their powers, that I didn't want this.

"You say that, but I feel you'll change your mind in the months to come," she told me with a soft smile. She looked so confident that her visions were going to come true one way or another. I wished that they wouldn't rely on their powers so much and realized that all the years of my life I hadn't had any interest in the subject, that I wanted to live my own life.

"It hasn't happened once for thirteen years mom… I doubt it'll happen now," I mumbled before looking away to the window where I saw my pet ravens flying alongside the transportation. The lulling bumps of the train coupled by the fact that I had hardly slept made me beyond tired and went to sleep soon after my parents started to talk to themselves.

* * *

'_Are you here my Lady?_' _I had called in my dream, knowing that she was usually there when I went to sleep and felt like I was lost or nervous. She was always there, waiting in the blue space with the stars and galaxies in that otherworldly place. _

'_I'm here Monica' an echoic voice called out. I turned my body (since it was floating) to see a woman floating there with her long dark wings somewhat encircling her curvy frame. 'Welcome back to my Dreamscape my raven,' she added with a nod, her glowing eyes looking at me with understanding. _

'_My Lady, what do I owe the pleasure?' I asked her, causing her to chuckle_

'_You are about to go back home to the esteemed Gravity Falls…I'm sure you remember that the happenings in that place and how it strained you as a child," she told me. It was a grim reminder and couldn't help but frown and look nervous. My Lady only smiled and used her wings to lightly encase my body. 'Don't fret Monica, you will be fine. While your powers will be put to the test on the months to come I have confidence you'll make the right steps. You don't have to worry, you've done me well so far and if you need my help, call me and I shall come' she told me. She then had her form shift to a crow that screeches and transforms into the silver raven broach I always have on my chest. _

_That was when I left the Dreamscape once again._

* * *

It didn't take long for my eyes to come back open as the glaring rays of the sun peeked over the mountains. The train itself was starting to stop and I had to get myself of the comfy seat to grab my bags and help my family step onto the ground we hadn't set on since I was eight years old.

I felt Badb, Macha and Nemain fly to me, sitting on both my shoulders and my head. I couldn't help but chuckled and look upon the town and saw the sun reflecting upon the town as a new day began in the mysterious Gravity Falls.

"Lady Mόrrίgan…" I muttered to myself, hopeful that what she said in her Dreamscape was true and that I'd be fine and that my life here would be as enjoyable as I remembered.

"C'mon Monica, let's go to the good ol' shop" I heard my father say as he and my mother started on their way to where we used to live. I only nodded to them and started to take a step off the wooden walkway to the ground where I stopped for one moment. A symbol flashed in my eyes so fast I could only recall the imprint of some triangle with an all seeing eye. The picture made me feel a bit queasy but I shook it off as the wind blew my abnormally long hair lightly; reminding me that I needed to have some of the brads wrapped around my shoulders before finally continuing my walk with my parents.

* * *

**Author: ** Hey guys! I'm glad to be back and really excited for this fan fiction 83 hope you all like it as well! I'm trying something new by making an outline for each chapter to help plan it better. See you next chapter!


End file.
